Silent Love
by aikocchan
Summary: Banyak hal yang terjadi pada Yukimura menjelang pertandingan Kantou. Inilah kisahnya bersama sang Fukubuchou; Sanada Genichirou
1. Chap 1

** Title**: Silent Love

** Author**: Atashi-sama _*ditabok Atobe*_

** Disclaimer**: Opah Konomi yang udah bikin adegan2 mesra SanaYuki. I love u, opaahhh~!!_ *dicincang Konomi-sensei*_

** Genre**: Love, Romance, Drama

** Timeline**: Menjelang final kejuaraan Kantou (_maaf ya, kalo timelinennya gak cocok... _(_ _")a)

** Theme Song**: _Kanesaki Kentarou & Yagami Ren - GALAXY_ (_Kyaaa~!!!! _.,)

** Warning**: Shounen-Ai, (mungkin) YAOI, Timeline yang berantakkan, salah ketik, dan sebagainya... _*mohon dimaklum, ini author satu masih sangat amatiran...*_

* * *

** Intro**: Hai' mata, Aiko desu, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! Kore wa, atashi no sanbanme no monogatari ne??Waahh... Takusan no monogatari ga kakimashita, demo kono sutori wa honto ni kanashii'n deshita. Dakara, minna-san no sa-potto ga honto ni atashi no taisetsuna mono. Osh! Mada, kore kara mou Ganbatte!! XD O-ta-no-shi-mi-ni, Kudasaaaii~~ \(^^)/

~Aiko~

* * *

_Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhku…_

**Silent Love**

Siang ini, para anggota regular Rikkai tepar kayak ikan asin lagi dijemur di lapangan yang panasnya udah kayak penggorengan.

"Hei! Kenapa pada tidur begini! Ayo bangun! Latihan!! Kelilingi lapangan 10 kali!!" ini, **Sanada Genichirou** – Fukubuchou. Alis runcingnya yang tak pernah berubah dengan wajahnya yang kaku dan perkataannya yang dingin... _(**author**: entar cepet tua lho, Mas... *digaplok katana Sanada*)_

"Ah! Fukubuchou parah! Latihan 6 set tadi tidak cukup ya??" keluh **Niou Masaharu** -- Jenius Rikkai, _Sannen sei no RikkaiDai_, yang badannya basah karena keringet kayak orang habis berenang di kali ciliwung _(**author**: aww~ Mas Niou~~ Mas Masa *pemeran Niou di TeniMyu* dirimu pasti sekseh abiss *mimisan*)_

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi Kejuaraan Kantou! Jangan bermalas-malasan!"

"Ehm…"

Sebuah dehaman lembut membuat Sanada menoleh kebelakang.

"Mereka juga perlu istirahat, Sanada…" ini **Yukimura Seiichi** -- _Buchou_. Pemilik senyum malaikat berwajah manis yang sadis terhadap lawannya di lapangan.

"Tapi, Yukimura…"

"Baiklah, demi menjadikan Rikkai juara Kantou!" **Marui Bunta** -- _Sannen Sei no Rikkai Dai_, menuruti perintah Sanada yang sebelumnya diikuti oleh protes seluruh rekan-rekannya. Tapi mau gak mau… akhirnya mereka pun mulai berlari.

"Kau juga ikut berlari lho," senyum Yukimura sambil mengatupkan matanya pada Sanada.

Sanada merasa agak bimbang. Namun sebelum Yukimura membuka matanya, sebuah kecupan diberikannya pada sang Buchou ini. Lalu berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Yukimura yang shock dan tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan wakilnya itu di muka umum begini.

"Buchou~!!" tiba-tiba** Kirihara Akaya** -- _Ninen Sei no Rikkai Dai_, memanggil dirinya.

Yukimura langsung menoleh pada pemilik rambut wakame tersebut. Takut-takut kalau aksi Sanada barusan terlihat oleh bocah yang masih suci di Rikkai tersebut.

"Ayo berlari juga~!!" ajaknya diselingi tawa lepas.

"Ah! Iya! Aku juga!" Yukimura pun menyusul mereka berlari di bawah langit sore Rikkai.

**~Kanagawa, Rikkai~**

Siang ini, Sanada datang telat ke klub pasalnya, ujian Sosial kali ini, nyerempet jam pulangya sekitar 10 menit.

Dengan tampang _bête_ plus lesu, karena guru Sosial yang tadi di anggapnya _senga'_ menahannya sebentar untuk curhat colongan (_**author**: ada-ada aja nih guru…= ="_)

Baru saja Sanada membelokkan langkah kakinya ke ruang klub yang terdengar sepi – Biasanya ada setan-setan Rikkai yang membuat ruangan menjadi gaduh.

"Paling juga udah pada ngacir duluan ke lapangan…" pikir Sanada sambil mencuri pandang ke dalam ruang klub melalui jendela kaca yang di samping kanannya dan…

Tampaklah Yukimura dengan **Yagyuu Hiroshi** -- _Sannen Sei no Rikkai Dai_. Hanya dengan Yagyuu. Berdua dalam ruangan sepi tanpa siapapun. Sanada mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_Untuk apa mereka berdua dalam ruangan ini?" _tanya Sanada pada pikirannya sendiri._  
_

Sanada pun mendekatkan pendengarannya ke jendela kaca tersebut.

"Yagyuu-kun…" lirih Yukimura, "sebenarnya, sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini…"

Sanada langsung memandang sinis mereka berdua melalui jendela tersebut. Dan sejenak kemudian, pergi tanpa sempat memasuki ruang klub. Sanada... cemburu.

(_**author**: kalo sama mas Seiichi gak ditrimo, yo wis... sama aku adja yah?? XD *dilempar bakiak Sanada*_)

"Sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini, aku selalu merasa pusing, kenapa ya??" Yukimura sebenernya mau curhat sama Yagyuu. (_**author**: ojo mikir macem-macem deh…_==")

"Memangnya kenapa Buchou??"

"Aku merasa, ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Tubuhku sering tidak sejalan dengan pikiranku," Yukimura mengurut-urut keningnya yang sudah terasa pusing. Pikiran tentang kejuaraan Kantou dan anggota-anggota Rikkai yang masih berantakkan -- tak lupa tentang Sanada, kini mulai _ngejelimet_ dan membuatnya pusing.

"Ah, mungkin Buchou terlalu banyak memikirkan klub. Istirahatlah sesekali. Buchou juga butuh beristirahat, bukan???" Saran Yagyuu.

"Ah, terima kasih untuk semuanya… Aku.. tidak bisa menceritakannya pada yang lain," senyumnya miris.

"Tapi Buchou… bukankah biasanya kau ceritakan hal seperti ini pada Sanada?"

Yukimura mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang mempertemukannya dengan lapangan tennis Rikkai – jendela yang tadi dilihat oleh Sanada, "dia tipe orang yang terlalu khawatiran. Aku tidak mau terlalu dikhawatirkan dalam keadaan seperti ini," senyumnya.

"Tapi, cobalah untuk memberitahukannya. Dia, wakilmu juga, bukan??" Yagyuu beranjak dari duduknya – hendak pergi.

Wajah Yukimura memerah, "ah… iya. Aku akan memberitahukannya…"

**Esoknya…**

Yukimura merasa kondisinya merasa semakin tidak stabil. Berulang kali Ia harus menghapus tulisannya yang salah di papan pengumuman ruang klub Tennis Rikkai.

"Buchou kenapa??" **Kuwahara Jackal** -- _Sannen Sei no Rikkai Dai_, menyadarinya – karena sembari berganti baju, pemuda ini memperhatikan Yukimura yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja… mungkin hari ini terlalu panas untukku," senyumnya - menahan sakit.

"Kalau Buchou kurang sehat, istirahatlah… Betulkan, Fukubuchou??" Marui meminta peng-iya-an dari sang wakil ketua klub tersebut.

Sanada hanya terdiam dan melirik Yukimura sekilas saja.

Yukimura tertawa kecil, "ah, kalian ini… di saat-saat seperti ini, malah menyuruhku untuk istirahat,"

"Daripada membuang waktu, setelah kalian semua selesai, cepatlah ke lapangan," ujar Sanada dingin, lalu pergi.

Yukimura merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sanada. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padanya, sehingga membuatnya lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Yukimura tahu, Sanada memang tegas, Sanada memang dingin. Tapi Yukimura dapat membaca sifatnya yang pemalu, dan pribadinya yang hangat, melalui tatapannya yang hangat. Tidak seperti sekarang yang seakan melihatnya dengan rasa benci.

"Sanada…" Yukimura mendekati Sanada yang tengah mencuci muka di halaman belakang sekolah, saat anggota yang lain sibuk berlatih.

Sanada menghentikan kucuran air dari keran yang dibukannya, dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Yukimura – hanya sesaat.

"Sanada, aku merasakan keanehan pada dirimu akhir-akhir ini…" ucapnya sembari meundukkan kepala.

"Aneh bagaimana??" ucapnya dingin sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk putih yang dibawanya.

"Katakan padaku, Sanada… tidak, Genichirou… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kalau ada hal yang mengganggumu, ceritakanlah padaku, aku…"

"Diamlah!"

Yukimura terdiam dengan satu bentakan wakilnya tersebut.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu," angin siang ini melingkupi mereka berdua dengan keheningan.

Lapangan sepi siang ini. Hanya diisi oleh para regular saja. Sisanya, mereka libur untuk sementara karena lapangan akan dipakai seharian penuh menjelang latihan.

"Ayo kita main Jan-Ken-Pon! Yang kalah, pelorotin celananya!!" teriakan Niou yang menggema di lapangan Rikkai yang sepi terdengar sampai tempat dimana Yukimura dan Sanada berdiri.

Melihat itu, Sanada menghela nafas, "daripada mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik… urusi klub ini. Beberapa bulan lagi, kita akan menghadapi kejuaraan Kantou," Sanada berbalik badan – memunggungi Yukimura.

"Genichirou, apa kesalahannya terletak padaku??"

Sanada makin diam. Lalu pergi.

"Jika iya, Genichirou… maafkan aku…" lirih Yukimura.

**~Kanagawa, Menjelang Pertandingan Kantou~**

Perasaan itu terus terbawa dal hari-hari Yukimura menjelang pertandingan Kantou.

_Sakit ini semakin menggerogotiku…_

Pagi ini, team-nya berniat untuk latihan diluar lapangan sekolah yang biasa dipakai. Untuk refreshing, katanya Yagyuu.

Yukimura berjalan dibelakang punggung wakilnya. Begitu lebar dan tegap. Juga begitu dingin...

"Sanada..." suara lirihnya mencoba menggapain perhatian sang Fukubuchou. Namun tenggelam diantara gelak tawa dan bisingnya stasiun pagi itu. Sebenarnya Sanada mendengar, namun entah mengapa, kepalanya terlalu berat untuk menoleh pada Ketua-nya.

"Sanada..." suara Yukimura semakin melemah.

Tenggelam dalam riuhnya canda anak-anak Rikkai yang lainnya...

"Kalo orang jawa, naik motor, apa bunyinyaa??" celetuk Bunta sambil memainkan permen karetnya.

"Brem-brem gitu?" jawab Akaya yang agak ragu.

"Salah..." ujar Niou dengan bangga, "jawabannya..."

tiba-tiba...

--- BRUKKHH

Kontan saja semua anggota Rikkai yang lagi asik bercanda menoleh pada suara tersebut. Tampaklah dibelakang mereka Yukimura ambruk di tanah. Terlebih Sanada yang memiliki posisi terdekat dengan Yukimura.

"Yukimura!!"

Sanada langsung berlutut mendekap tubuh sang Buchou yang bersimbah keringat. Ekspresi wajahnya yang menahan rasa sakit pun membuat Sanada tidak lagi bisa mengacuhkan orang yang selama ini disukainya.

_Ditengah rasa sakit ini, aku mendegar suaramu..._

"Yukimura! bertahanlah!!"

"Buchou!!"

"Yukimura!!"

"Seiichi!!!"

_Dan mereka membuatku kuat..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter pertama selesaaaiii~!! /^w^)/

Silahkan di review, minna... ^^ Onegaishimasu...

Rencananya, ini mau dibikin One-Shot, tapi... masih banyak yang harus dijabarkan. Heheheee... Gak apa-apa kan?? *dilemparin panci*

Osh!! Mohon dukungannya, dan mohon ditunggu chapter selanjutnya! Aigatou Sagemoshita!! m(_"_)m

~Aiko~_  
_


	2. Chap 2

**Title**: yang kemaren... liat aja chap 1

**Author**: Aiko-chan~ X3

**Disclaimer**: Opah Konomi~

**Song**: Hirai Ken - Hitomi wo Tojite

* * *

**~Rumah Sakit Umum Kanai~**

"Sudah dipastikan, ini... _Gullain Barre Syndrome_," jelas Yagyuu, "Syndrome yang menyerang ketahanan syaraf, dan mengakibatkan kelumpuhan anggota gerak pada penderita,"

"Jadi, buchou... tidak lagi bisa bermain tennis??" tanya Akaya polos. Sesungguhnya Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Ssshh..." Bunta menarik kouhainya dari tengah-tengah ketegangan.

**--- BRAAKK!!**

Sanada melempar tasnya sehingga membentur tembok.

"Kenapa harus Yukimura??!!" semuanya terdiam, "Mengapa harus di saat-saat seperti ini??!!"

Semuanya tertunduk. Mereka hanya bisa melihat sang Buchou melalui sebuah celah kecil dari kaca di pintu yang membatasi mereka dengan ruang perawatan. Yukimura, tengah berjuang dengan penyakitnya...

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Yukimura bercerita padaku," ujar Yagyuu saat duduk disamping Sanada yang sedang sendirian di ruang tunggu. Sementara anggota Rikkai yang lain udah pada ngacir balik ke sekolah karena takut divonis bersalah atas tuduhan bolos massal.

"Ia mengeluh padaku kalau akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya sering kali tidak bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya," jelas Yagyuu.

Sanada langsung menoleh pada Yagyuu yang ada disamping kanannya, "mengapa Ia tidak menceritakannya padaku??"

"Sebenarnya, Ia berniat menceritakannya padamu, namun.. Ia takut membuatmu khawatir. Terlebih, menjelang final Kantou seperti ini..."

_Maafkan aku, Seiichi..._

**Esoknya...**

_"Bagaimana keadaan Seiichi hari ini ya??"_ batin Sanada dalam perjalanannya menuju Rumah Sakit -- sendirian, _"aku belum melihatnya siuman kemarin... semoga saja hari ini Ia baik-baik saja,"_

Seluruh anak-anak Rikkai, '_dikandangkan_' dulu demi ketenangan sang Buchou di RS; terutama Akaya yang emang dari lahir udah _pecicilan_. Jadi, berangkatlah Sanada sebatang kara ke Rumah Sakit tersebut.

"Tidak!! Tidak mungkin!!"

Sanada mendengar suara itu dari ruang dimana Yukimura dirawat saat dirinya baru pulang sekolah dan berniat untuk menjenguk sang Buchou. Sanada langsung berlari menuju ruangan tersebut.

"Yukimura!" Sanada melihat Yukimura dari pintu kamar yang menganga lebar. Tampaklah Yukimura dengan seorang perawat yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Sanada!!" Tanpa disuruh pun, Sanada pun langsung mendekap sang Buchou.

"Sanada! katakan padaku aku masih bisa bermain tennis..." rintihnya. Suaranya terisak dalam pelukan wakil-nya.

"Yukimura..." Sanada tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Sanada, lihatlah aku!" Yukimura melepaskan rangkulannya, "aku masih bisa bermain tenis!" Yukimura mengayunkan lengannya sebagaimana dirinya jika memegang raket.

"Yukimura!" Sanada sesungguhnya tidak tega melihat Yukimura yang seperti ini; kehilangan harapan.

"Sanada, lihat aku! Aku pasti akan membawa kemenangan yang ketiga bagi Rikkai,"

"Yukimura, hentikan!"

"Akh!!" Yukimura menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Sepertinya rasa sakit itu mulai terasa dibagian tangannya.

"Yukimura!" dengan refleks, Sanada memapah sang Buchou.

"Aku gak mau seperti ini... Sanada," tangis Yukimura begitu terdengar pilu.

Sanada menoleh pada sang perawat dan memberi isyarat untuk dibiarkan berdua saja dengan sang Buchou di ruang itu. Hanya berdua...

"Seiichi..." ucapnya saat pintu kamar tertutup. Lengannya masih mendekap erat Yukimura yang sesenggukan, "aku juga tidak ingin kau seperti ini..."

Ruangan menjadi hening sejenak diiringi melodi angin, "hal yang pertama kupikirkan, bukanlah kejuaraan Kantou," sejenak, tangis Yukimura mereda, "tapi hidupmu, Seiichi..."

Yukimura terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, Seiichi..." Yukimura menatap Sanada yang ada di depannya, "maafkan aku untuk tidak selalu berada di sisimu..."

"Genichirou??"

"Aku... terlalu egois untuk mencintaimu, Seiichi..." Sanada mengecup pelipis sang Buchou dan memeluknya.

Cukup bagi Yukimura permintaan maaf Sanada yang sekarang. Cukup untuk membuat hatinya tenang.

"Aku berjanji, kali ini, aku yang akan membawa kemenangan ketiga kita. Aku janji, Seiichi," mata Sanada terpejam -- menyesap aroma tubuh Yukimura dengan semilir angin siang ini.

"Walau aku tidak lagi bisa bermain tennis... maukah kau menemaniku melewati ini semua??" tanya Yukimura penuh harap.

たとえ世界が僕を残して杉 去ろうとしても

"_Walaupun dunia meninggalkanku, aku akan melalui ini semua.._."

Yukimura merenggangkan rangkulannya yang erat dan genggaman tangannya yang membuat seragam putih Sanada kusut. Tampaklah oleh Sanada kedua mata Yukimura yang berpendar. Bagai amethyst yang begitu indah.

"Selama-lamanya Seiichi, aku akan terus menemanimu..."

**瞳を閉じて君を描くよそれ だけれいい**

"_Kututup mataku, dan kugambarkan dirimu didalamnya_"

Tiba-tiba saja Yukimura menciumnya. Kelembutan yang dirasakannya begitu hangat dan...

"Nnnhh...."

**心が体が君を覚えている**

"Hatiku, tubuhku, mereka mengingatmu..."

Sanada tak lagi bisa menjauh dari sang Buchou.

**なくしたものを超える強さを君がくれたから**

"Karena kau memberikanku kekuatan untuk kehilangan ini..."

Yukimura menghentikan ciumannya. Tampaklah wajah Sanada yang memerah namun masih tetap pada ekspresi dinginnya. (**author**: jujur, pas nulis adegan ini bikin author mimisan. Makanya gak 'berlanjut' lebih 'dalam' lagi... _*disosot amplas sama Pak'de Konomi*_)

"Sei..." kata-kata Sanada tertahan oleh satu telunjuk Yukimura.

"Ssshh..." Kapten tersebut memicingkan mata untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar. Seperti mendengar sesuatu.

"Ada apa Seiichi??"

"Ssshh..." Yukimura tersenyum sambil terus mempertajam pendengarannya, "dengar deh,"

Sanada pun mau tidak mau berusaha hening dan...

**-- BRAAAKKK!!!!**

"Buchooouu~~~uu"

Cling! Nongollah itu anak wakame satu sambil lari-lari kearah mamahnya alias Yukimura.

"Akaya?? Kenapa ke sini?? Bagaimana sekolahmu??" tawa Yukimura sambil menyambut sang ace tersebut dalam pelukkannya. Sanada yang melihat itu hanya bisa melongo.

"Maaf Yukimura, tadniya ingin kutahan untuk tidak datang, namun Akayan sudah merajuk minta ke....," belum selesai Renji ngomong, berhamburlah ke dalam ruangan tersebut sisa dari anak-anak Rikkai.

Jadilah kebon binatang yang rame di dalam ruang perawatan Yukimura. Tinggal si Fukubuchou yang cuma bisa menangis pilu karena perbuatan 'mamah-papah'nya terhenti.

(author: wah, terhenti tengah jalan yah?? sini, lanjutin sama aku aja... *monyongin bibir, diciumin kuruma sama Sanada*)

* * *

Owari!! The Eeenndd~~~

*dance gaje*

Fhew! Maaf kalo jadinya ancur banget... Silahkan dinikmati... m(_"_)m

Jangan lupa untuk me-review yah~

Oia, kalo ada request, silahkan ajukan kepada saya, tapiii.... tolong yang sekitar **Rikkai** atau gak **Seigaku**... di **Prince of Tennis**. **Kuroshitsuji** juga boleh. Cuma, **Ciel x Sebastian** aja sii... sekian dari author mesum ini. Oia, rencana, mau ada edisi specialnya. Bagaimana?? setuju?? silahkan di review~~

Jaa mata~

~Aikocchi


End file.
